Order From Chaos
by Gibbsredhoodie
Summary: Will a night out with the team lead to a change in the relationship between Gibbs and Abby? Episode tag for Season 8 episode 'Cracked'. Gibbs/Abby pairing.


**Order From Chaos**

Rated: K+

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby

Spoilers: Season 8 episode 'Cracked'

Written for the prompt 'drinks' on the Gibbs/Abby shipper forum.

Disclaimer: NCIS, its characters etc are not mine.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Abby whispered, her head falling forward. "For what I said."

She and Gibbs stood next to each other in the elevator, their destination the parking garage followed by a nearby bar to meet the rest of the team...it was Abby's way of apologizing, to all of them.

Gibbs turned and leaned into her slightly, the front of his body touching her arm as he pressed a light kiss to her cheek. "I know you are, but you don't need to be. We've all been there Abby."

"That doesn't make it okay..." She trailed off, trying to find the right words.

She was still horrified by what she'd said to Gibbs and his team, in particular the man now standing beside her. Abby would never forget the hurt she'd seen flash across his face when she said she'd been wrong about him, nor that she'd been the one to cause him that pain. She was certain Gibbs would be more forgiving of her than she was of herself, but she'd done the one thing she'd swore she'd never do...hurt the man she cared about more than life itself, or more to the point, hurt the man she was in love with.

Gibbs reached down to entwine their fingers, the simple but welcome touch bringing her out of her thoughts as he spoke. "I'm just glad you're alright."

Abby's other hand began to restlessly play with the fabric of her black pants and she turned to look at him. The case to find Lieutenant Clea Thorson's killer had taken its toll on her mentally and emotionally, but it had also reinforced to Abby that this was something Gibbs battled with on a regular basis. She had to make him understand that she was always there for him, no matter what.

"Next time...I know you get caught up in cases sometimes too, and I don't like to think of you going through that alone."

Abby saw only honesty behind the half-grin he gave her, but there was also a fleeting moment of vulnerability that he didn't mask quickly enough before he spoke. "I manage, Abbs."

"I know," she sighed sadly, not liking the idea that he 'managed' these things by himself. "It's just...you're not alone, you've got me."

He squeezed her hand tightly, pulling her closer. "Always got you."

* * *

When they walked into the bar, Abby saw the rest of the team were already occupying a booth in the back. She wrapped her arm around Gibbs' elbow and pulled him alongside her to join them, instantly feeling at ease and happy to see everyone had made the effort to accept her apology.

Once they reached the table Abby checked that everyone was right for drinks, then turned to Gibbs."Bourbon?"

He shook his head. "Can't drink too much Abby, gotta drive you home."

"We can share a cab..."

Gibbs raised an eyebrow at her. "We live in opposite directions."

Her next words were out of her mouth before she'd even given them any thought. "I'll stay over at your place, or you can stay with me."

Gibbs knew Abby wanting to buy him a drink was her way of making sure he understood how sorry she was, and that if she did end up staying with him tonight, she wouldn't give him an opportunity to disappear down into the basement on his own and dwell on what she'd said. Not that he'd ever do that. He'd had his fair share of outbursts and gotten more than a little obsessed with a case. But Abby was different. She dealt with the facts. That's why he'd been so scared for her mental safety.

He was meant to protect her...but how could he protect her from something he couldn't see, and how could he keep her safe like he wanted to without stepping over the boundaries of their friendship? The same boundaries which had allowed them to remain the closest of friends, had also kept Abby from becoming more to him. This latest case had also pushed him to the brink, and Gibbs was aware of just how close he was to giving in to his feelings for her.

The feel of both of Abby's hands clutching on to his, brought him out of his thoughts. "C'mon Gibbs...let me buy you a drink."

Gibbs rolled his eyes as she pouted her lips in disappointment, then looked at the rest of the team who were all trying to conceal their smirks and pretend like they weren't paying attention.

The corner of his mouth curved into a grin. He could never say no to Abby, and if it made her feel better about what she'd said, then letting her buy him a drink was the least he could do. "Okay Abbs, surprise me."

"Yes!" She threw her hands into the air in triumph and skipped over to the bar.

Returning a couple of minutes later with two bourbons, Abby handed one to Gibbs and squeezed next to him on the seat even though there was room on the other side of the table next to Palmer.

They continued to chat and drink as the night wore on until Abby suddenly jumped to her feet when she heard the song on the jukebox. "Dance with me Gibbs!" She said excitedly.

Gibbs swirled the remaining bourbon left in his glass as he looked up at her. "Don't dance Abby, you know that."

Abby planted her hands on her hips. She was trying her best not to let the alcohol effect her, but Gibbs didn't miss her grabbing onto Ducky's chair at the end of the table in an attempt to steady herself. "It's a slow song, so it won't really be dancing...just think of it as an extra long hug while you're shuffling your feet."

Gibbs had to admit the idea of holding her for longer than their usual hugs made his chest tighten. He'd only had a couple of drinks, and was far from being drunk but Abby looked almost angelic, the way the lighting from behind the bar surrounded her, her beautiful pale skin glowing in the dim room. He also knew if he said no that she'd most likely ask McGee or Tony to dance with her, and while he thought of both men as family, Gibbs couldn't help a pang of jealousy that stirred in him at the thought of someone else holding Abby close.

Getting to his feet, Gibbs took hold of Abby's hand and led her to a small area in the middle of the room that had been segregated as the dance floor. Several other couples were already dancing and quietly talking, so they moved to the far corner, keeping to themselves.

Abby wound her arms around his neck and placed her feet in between Gibbs'. Leaning into his chest, her cheek rested against his, the gentle touch of their skin making Abby sigh. Gibbs clasped his hands around her waist, inhaling her scent as they slowly started to move with the music. She felt so overwhelmed by the feel of his hard body pressed against hers that it took all her strength to not run her hands down the length of his back and spread her fingers out over his firm ass.

"I'm sorry," she whispered as they swayed.

"Told you, Abbs, nothing to be sorry for."

"Then I lied, I've never been wrong about you. You've always been exactly what I needed you to be Gibbs...how do you do that?"

They were so close Abby didn't think it was possible for them to be any closer with their clothes on. When she brushed her nose softly across his cheek she saw Gibbs' eyes drift shut briefly before they reopened, and as the song stopped and the next one began, neither of them made a move to walk back to their table.

The quicker beat of the new song made the other couples on the dance floor speed up their movements, but Gibbs and Abby paid no attention, their bodies continuing to sway to a tune that only they could hear.

"Just lookin' out for you," he murmured.

In her alcohol induced state, Abby found the courage to ask him the one question she'd asked herself so many times; a question which she already knew the answer to...her answer at least. "Have you ever thought it might be more than that?"

Gibbs felt his throat constrict and he swallowed.

"Abby," he warned, his heart racing at the thought of what she might be getting at but needing time to think how he could steer the conversation in another direction. He didn't want to talk about this here. Not when he didn't know how it would turn out, and not while they had an audience.

"Tell me you haven't thought about it Gibbs." She let her hands drop from around his neck, one moving to wrap around his waist, the other resting on his chest. "I have," she admitted, nuzzling her face into his neck.

Their feet were barely moving now and Gibbs' gaze quickly scanned over to where the rest of the team sat. All of them except Ducky instantly averted their eyes when Gibbs stared at them, the older man watching the exchange with interest.

Gibbs slowly tried to turn Abby around so she was hidden behind him, giving them a small amount of privacy. "Abby, I don't want to talk about this here."

"Then I'll do all the talking." She stopped moving her feet. "I've thought about it, Gibbs. A lot of the time it's all I think about, you're all I think about. I've seen that look in your eyes too...tell me you don't want me."

"Want you," he admitted quietly, brushing the back of his fingers over her cheek. "I just can't do this here."

She moved her face back from him and Gibbs couldn't deny the raw yearning he saw in her eyes. The haze of alcohol that had been visible just moments ago was now masked behind a completely different kind of emotion...the same one that he felt burning a trail through his entire body.

"Let's go then," Abby suggested. "Your place is closer."

Gibbs nodded, letting her take hold of his hand as they broke apart to walk from the dance floor. He walked over to ask the bar tender to call a cab for he and Abby, while she returned to the table where everyone else was still sitting to grab her things.

"Gibbs and I are going...I'm a little tired."

As much as it was an exaggeration, it was still the truth; the last couple of days had been difficult and tiring for her. Even though there had been moments of discovery and triumph, Abby still felt drained. She didn't intend on letting that stop her from having a conversation with Gibbs that she'd waited a long time for though.

Abby didn't miss the way all her friends looked at her sceptically, or the slight knowing smile Tony gave her. Not that any of that mattered, because all she could think about was Gibbs saying he wanted her. She couldn't wait to be alone with him, away from curious eyes and the need to try and cover up her feelings. Nerves and excitement fluttered in her stomach at the thought that they were going back to his place...to do what? Talk...sleep...more...

She saw the faces of everyone become more serious, feeling Gibbs stand behind her at the same moment, his hand resting on her lower back. "Ready to go, Abbs?"

"Yep, just saying goodnight."

Abby gave each of them a hug, leaning awkwardly across the table to make sure she got everyone. "Thank you for coming out," she said sincerely, grateful to have them all as friends. "See you tomorrow."

Gibbs offered a brief nod to everyone as a goodbye, leading Abby towards the exit, his hand remaining on her back until he opened the door for her and followed her through.

The cool night air hit them as soon as they walked out onto the street. Abby reached down to entwine her fingers through Gibbs', now suddenly feeling more awake since it was just the two of them. She shivered from the contact of their skin, goose bumps running up the length of her arm.

"You cold?" Gibbs asked, starting to shrug out of his jacket.

"It's not from the cold," Abby said shyly. "But I wouldn't say no to a little body heat."

She closed the distance between them, her free arm weaving under his jacket around his back. They stayed like that, neither moving, until the taxi drove up to the curb. Gibbs opened the back door and ushered Abby in, climbing in to sit beside her and smiling when she shifted closer to him on the seat.

Gibbs gave the driver their destination and Abby settled into his side, laying her head on his shoulder and letting her eyes drift closed. She figured Gibbs wouldn't want to talk about things until they were safely within the walls of his house so she hoped a quick nap, wrapped up next to him, would ward off the last lingering effects of the alcohol. She'd sobered up pretty quick, but if they were going to do more than just talk she wanted to remember it.

Holding her tightly, Gibbs pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I'm sorry I raised my voice to you," he whispered.

He still felt guilty for making her try to listen to him. To anyone else it wouldn't have been a big thing but Abby had been right...he never raised his voice to her. The look on her face would stay with him for a long time, she'd been devastated and he'd been the cause of her heartbreak.

Gibbs was prepared to do whatever he needed to make it up to her, even if it meant breaking one of his infamous rules to say he was sorry.

Abby lifted her head so she could look up at him, the passing lights illuminating his face enough that she could see his sadness. "You shouldn't be Gibbs...I know you were worried about me, wanted me to see what I was doing to myself."

"Only did it coz I care about you."

"I know, and that's all that matters."

When Abby stretched her neck up to try and press her lips to his, Gibbs stopped her, placing his thumb over her bottom lip and the rest of his hand under her chin.

"Not yet, don't wanna have to stop once we start," he grinned, running his thumb over her lip.

She kissed his thumb then snuggled back into him, the rest of the trip passing in silence as they got lost in their own thoughts, content to just be near each other.

Walking through the front door of Gibbs' house a short time later, he closed and locked it behind them, his body soon invading Abby's personal space. Large hands held onto her hips as his face moved closer to hers. "I'm all you think about?" he asked, referring back to what she'd said at the bar.

Abby quickly brushed her lips over his, whispering. "All day...every day."

His kiss was gentle, teasing and full of promise, and as it deepened Abby pushed her fingers through the hair on the back of his head, her tongue hesitantly slipping between his parted lips. Something between a moan and a growl rose up in Gibbs' throat, the vibration travelling between their mouths as they melded together.

"Have thought about us, about this, a lot," Gibbs breathed heavily when they were forced to break apart. "The more I try to stop thinkin' about you, the less it works."

Abby grinned, his actions and his words giving her the reassurance she needed. "I guess we really should stop fighting it then."

This time the pressure of her lips on his was more demanding, her hands slipping under his polo and t-shirt to touch his warm skin. Their tongues slid together, lips tugging and tasting between gasps for air and whimpers of desire.

Their need for oxygen soon won out again and the kiss came to a natural end, their foreheads resting against one another.

"I want you, but we're both tired," Gibbs tried to reason, ignoring the pleas of his body. "Let me take you to bed, wanna hold you, help you sleep."

Abby closed her eyes, sighing contently. "If I have you with me, next to me, I'll sleep."

Twenty minutes later, Abby finally succumbed to her exhaustion. With Gibbs' body snuggled into her back, his strong arms encircling her, she no longer felt the need to try and fight her demons. He was here with her, protecting her, caring for her unconditionally...just as he always had.

Gibbs gave her life order, gave it meaning. When everything else was chaotic, he was her stability, he kept her sane. He made her feel safe, happy, loved. If Abby had him, then she had everything she'd ever need.

The End.


End file.
